User talk:Reeceracing
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '73 Ford Falcon XB page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- HaarFager (Talk) 06:27, June 5, 2010 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! 53 Corvette page Hi there, you made an edition on the 53 Corvette page, and removed whitewall blue version, asking for evidence of it, well, I have the two versions, one with white rim and one with silver rim, and recently upload two pics of them together, you can see here and here. I'll take single pictures of them both for the page. Now you can add it back. Thanks!!! Il maniaco (talk) 03:52, June 29, 2018 (UTC) :Awesome Thanks. I'll do that later! --Reeceracing (talk) 04:22, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! Hi Reeceracing, thank you for your edits on the "classic" Hot Wheels pages! They are really helpful and add a lot of information to pages to really need them. Awesome job! Stephan3321 (talk) 07:30, August 30, 2017 (UTC) :You are very welcome. I think the Hot Wheels Wiki has somewhat of a responsibility to provide the best information possible as it is always the first result on Google for "Hot Wheels Casting Name". I just imagine someone going to a garage sale and picking up an old Redline and wanting to find out more info on it, only to be faced with something like what the Hairy Hauler or Mod Quad page used to be. I'm getting the info from websites which aren't indexed via Google or sites which have disappeared and are only accessible via archives. The next step is to add more photos from the cars in my own collection!! Thanks heaps for the recognition and have a nice day! Reece. Reeceracing (talk) 00:36, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Watch Your Editing! Hey, didn't you notice that the edit you did on the Spoiler Sport page screwed up the table? You need to be more observant of the edits you make. I have fixed the problem. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 06:43, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :I am extremely sorry. With a renewed interest, I am new to this. I did not noticed what I screwed up. Was it because I didn't include the Image Not Avaliable in the new variations I included? Thank you for your admisitration. Again, very sorry and sad to have dissapointed. PS: is this how I reply to messages? Thanks. Reece Reeceracing (talk) 09:01, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Not that was not your error. By accidentally putting in a couple wrong keystrokes into the table, you messed up the columns of the table. It's easy to make mistakes, everybody does, just learn to catch your mistakes before you post any changes to the Hot Wheels Wiki. Use the "Preview" button a lot to make sure everything looks right before you permanently add any new changes. I've loved Hot Wheels since 1968, so I'm glad there are still people like you that like them also! Kenny HaarFager (talk) 03:59, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Making a New Redirect page It's basically pretty easy. First, notice how the link for the page is red when the page doesn't exist. So to start a new page, all you have to do is create a link for the page on an existing page. Then click on the link and a new, blank page with that name will be created. For a redirect, just as simple as the pic. When I opened the brackets for the link, wiki gave me the rest after typing just 1959. Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 17:12, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :Just wonder why not use auto redirect instead for those pages? For example, use ' #REDIRECT 1959 Cadillac Eldorado Woodie' instead of Redirect: 1959 Cadillac Eldorado Woodie Julthep (talk) 17:54, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Is there a difference in the result? I just copied a redirect from another page.Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 18:49, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :::In case of Redirect: target page users have to click again to reach the target page. But '' #REDIRECT target page'' will redirect to target page automatically. Julthep (talk) 02:06, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thanks guys, appreciate it.Reeceracing (talk) 07:21, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that's what I meant to say. ;)Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 20:50, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Volkswagen T1 Panel Bus/VW Micro Bus/Volkswagen Microbus Hi Reece. I fixed the pages and corrected the links to them ;) Stephan3321 (talk) 20:36, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Achievement Hot Wheels Wikia Hi Reece. Nice job earning the achievement called pounce for 100 edits an hour! Can you explain to me if I could earn the pounce achievement for 50 points? Thanks! Tin Tich3e (talk) 09:13, December 4, 2017 (UTC) :hey tin. This is the first time I have ever seen that award. It was for making 100 edits to pages that are less than 1 hour old. I got it because I have been creating a lot of pages for the 100% Hot Wheels series. I guess you have to create lots of new pages yourself or stalk to 'new pages' page for any that need edits right away. But chances are that if the page is less than an hour old, the creator of the page is editing it to all the known info at the time of creation. Have a good day. --Reeceracing (talk) 02:20, December 5, 2017 (UTC) 2018 Back Card New Model Hey Reece. Can you add From the back of the 2018 card of Bubble Matic? Because I want to see the information what it said. Thanks! Tin Tich3e (talk) 09:13, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Sorry Tin, I cannot. I have an international card which does not have that information. --Reeceracing (talk) 06:05, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Good night, fellow. I do not want to ruin the work of any of the wiki contributors. 75px is the default of this Wiki and the center is by aesthetics, having an image in the center is aesthetically more pleasant. David Marconi 03:11, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Sets and series When you look at the model grouping category, see the numbers besides the subcategory pages? This includes sets and series included in category that should really only be cars, no? Mach 5 (talk) 01:24, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Yeah probably, I was just following the precedent set by other users who categorise themed series with the model categories. I think categories are a bit overrated anyway, a lot of users seem to be pretty hung up on making them and adding to them (see wiki leaderboard) when there are a lot more important holes in this database. Reeceracing (talk) 01:38, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Series by Year I hate the way the series category looks with series names beginning with the year. Can't look em up alphabetically. Not knowing the year makes it harder - no? Isn't that why we add a category year to them? Mach 5 (talk) 00:54, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :Good point, never really thought about it to be honest. I guess I just name the series how I would say them out-loud. Do you suggest renaming all the series pages? For example the 2019 Trucks Series to 'Trucks Series (2019)'?--Reeceracing (talk) 01:00, December 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, I would think most people tend to look for series by name. If they're looking by year, they'll be clicking on the yearly category, and if there's a category created also, it appears right at top. Mach 5 (talk) 01:18, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :::Okay I will name them like that from now on. --Reeceracing (talk) 01:21, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :And I make the new series pages as they come out just to make sure they will be represent on the wiki and not forgotten about like some others. For example, I only added the 2014 Easter Egg-Sclusives this year. --Reeceracing (talk) 01:03, December 7, 2018 (UTC) ::There have been lots of series forgotten about. There's still plenty. I just added some missing Holiday Rods and Birthday cars. Mach 5 (talk) 01:18, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :::I have seen you've been doing those. Well done.--Reeceracing (talk) 01:21, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Duplicate category Guess you didn't see Category:Recovery Vehicles when you created Category:Tow Truck. But you missed Yoshi and Ford Transit Wrecker. Personally I like the name you chose better. Mach 5 (talk) 04:21, January 28, 2019 (UTC) : Yes, you are correct. I did not see that category. And I agree, 'tow truck' just makes more sense. That's what everybody calls them. And thank you for the additions. You're doing great work around here, ie creating series pages that had not been made. I wish I had more time to work on here, but I have real work instead hahaa. --Reeceracing (talk) 09:46, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Ferrari F40 Thanks for updating my pics on the F40 page! That made my day. Have a great weekend! No problems! Reeceracing (talk) 00:04, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Vehicles With Visible Drivers Yeah, sounds like a great idea. Combatbot2015 (talk) 17:18, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Already created new category, come check it out! Tell me what you think. Also be sure to add any missing casting that I have missed that has a visible driver in it. Combatbot2015 (talk) 23:03, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Link to new category: Category:Vehicles With Visible Drivers Looks great! Now I know it exists I can add to it if I see any that are missing! Thanks heaps mate!!--Reeceracing (talk) 00:26, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Your welcome man! Combatbot2015 (talk) 00:28, June 28, 2019 (UTC) SWAG! Hello there! I'm a member of the Fandom Editor Experience team and we've selected you to receive some Fandom swag as part of our first Editor Rewards program initiative with Emerging Interests wikis. This is free of charge, with a potential caveat I'll get to shortly. To claim your swag, you need to visit our Design By Humans storefront, figure out which thing you want, and then fill out this form accordingly. If you're in the US, just fill out the form and you're golden. If you're not, there will likely be a customs charge after the item arrives in your country that we cannot pay for you, due to vendor limitations. If you don't want to pay it, feel free to refuse the gift. We won't take it personally at all. *Note: this offer is for this user only. Form requests from other users will be ignored. Rappy 16:04, October 7, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you very much. I'll check it out. --Reeceracing (talk) 07:57, October 9, 2019 (UTC)